Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: Enter Kagemarou
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: The first in the Kagemarou Trilogy! Young Augen Shinoda Jr. enters Academy Kamen Rider with his two best friends. Here is the origin of the Academy's most notorious Rider!  Rated T for bad language.


_"Proud parents Jennifer Shepard-Shinoda and Augen Shinoda Sr. died today in a house fire that rocked Shibuya. Local authorities investigating the inferno have blamed a gas leak for the explosion. The couple's 19-year-old son Augen Shinoda Jr., who was living with his parents at the time, survived the fire and alerted neighbors, but the warning came too late. Takinawa Akiza, reporting for TV-Asahi."_

His family life had been scarred beyond recovery from that incident: Augen Shinoda Jr. was a broken man on the verge of seeing yet _another_ birthday without his parents there to help him celebrate it. His mother and father, having no other children, were proud of their intellectually-gifted youngster, who passed through his schools in no time at all and entered college seemingly destined for greatness. But now Augen was without them and the only momento he had of them was a scrapbook his father had kept. It contained all the memories of those special days out he'd spend with his parents when they weren't working. His eyes welled up with tears as he passed the photos from the summer vacation to Las Vegas, where his emotional connection to his family had grown even stronger.

"Hey, Aug... you doing okay, man?" asked Augen's good friend and college roommate Doug McIntyre. Augen was unable to shield his tears from view, nor would he try to lie to his best friend.

"No." Was Augen's simple honest reply as he wiped his cheek and closed the scrapbook. Doug sat beside Augen and hugged him, letting the younger man's tears roll off of his shoulder.

"I told you that for every birthday coming up... you'll always have somebody. Remember that. Because today, Taichi wants to see you at the lunch-hall after class. Says he's got a surprise. Might be in your best interests to check it out."

Augen paused for a second and then nodded.

"Okay." Augen agreed, setting the scrapbook down beside him on the bed. Doug left the room and Augen went to follow, stopping for one second to look at the scrapbook one more time before he left the room.

-xxx-

"Hello?" Augen wondered as he walked into the lunch-hall: it was _dead_, except for the projector in the middle of the room and the projector screen on the far wall. Augen walked over to the projector, setting his bag down. He saw a note on the projector that read, _"Start up the projector."_

_"Nice surprise." _Augen thought sarcastically. He clicked the 'ON' button and up popped a UFC-like live feed, with two very familiar faces standing across from each other in a stadium: Nero Samson a.k.a Kamen Rider Den-O and Jessie Elias a.k.a Kamen Rider Shadowmoon. Augen couldn't believe it: _the live finals of Tournament Kamen Rider _were being streamed to the college lunch-hall... and it was for Augen! The long-haired student took a seat from the wall to enjoy the final stage of the fight with a smile on his face.

_After the special attractions had thrilled the crowd, broken some furniture, cracked the ground and caused all-around chaos, it was finally time for the final battle. Nero and Jessie shook hands at the centre of the stadium in front of a packed house and a few million viewers watching on television. Both had a win apiece once their battle started with Jessie falling victim to the Extreme Slash in the first fall and Nero being struck by the powerful Shadow Kick in the second. It was a fast and furious battle thusfar, keeping the crowd enthralled. Nero and Jessie took their positions on opposite sides of the arena as the action got ready to head into the third and final round. Nero pressed the red button on the Den-O Belt again and passed over the SetTouch._

_Sword Form!_

_The horn finally sounded. Nero & Jessie both showed no fear as they darted forward with weapons at the ready. The DenGasher clashed with the Satan Saber and the blades immediately both split in two, much to Nero & Jessie's surprise. They looked at their broken weapons before locking eyes, throwing the weapons down and starting an actual slugfest._

Augen sat in his chair enthralled by the action as Nero's fist collided with Jessie's chest several times.

_Jessie managed to get the better of Nero with a combination of several right hand blows before jumping and drilling one more punch into Nero's chest. Nero fought back, catching a thrusting fist and then hooking Jessie's leg with both of his own legs, tossing Jessie into the air with a backflip roll. Nero followed up by leaping up to Jessie and slamming him down to the floor with a piledriving technique. Nero backflipped over and retrieved his broken DenGasher, converting it to gun mode. He pressed the purple button._

_Gun Form!_

_Nero's breakdance skills dictated the pace as he handstanded, shooting Jessie down low, but missing any delicates. Nero then jumped onto a guardrail and began running across it. He hoped to spin off and twist into a DenGasher shot, but Jessie had him scouted and tackled him into the bleachers. _

_Realising the audience could get hurt if he shot anything, Nero put away the DenGasher pieces and kicked at Jessie to defend himself. He ascended up the stairs and then frontflipped down with a dropkick attack. Jessie grabbed Nero's legs and slammed him into the railing before charging him over the guardrail back onto the battlefield. _

_Jessie grabbed Nero by the throat and lifted him up in a chokehold, punching him in the gut a few times before slamming him back on the ground. Jessie stepped back and prepared to go for Nero again, but Nero surprised Jessie with a shot from the DenGasher. Nero breakdanced to verticality and sideflipped while shooting Jessie all the way over. He then pushed the yellow button._

_Axe Form!_

_Nero traded his breakdance moves for full-on strength, hitting Jessie with repeating Tsuppari palm strikes and following it up with a swing from the DenGasher in Axe mode. Nero moved in and covered more ground, not allowing Jessie to get a shot in edgewise. After another slash, Jessie rolled over to near where the broken Satan Saber was, holding up the broken crimson blade to block another attack. _

_This gave Jessie an opportunity to strike at Nero, lashing out with a hard kick to the ribs and then sweeping Nero's legs out from under him. Remembering he had blades attached to his boots, Jessie lifted his leg for a Gills Heel Claw-like attack, but Nero rolled to avoid it and twisted in the air with an axe strike. He pushed the blue button._

_Rod Form!_

_Nero constructed the DenGasher to rod mode and the weapon hit Jessie in the chest as it extended. Nero executed an olympic pole vault over and then swung the DenGasher around, striking Jessie time after time after time. Soon Jessie just came to the end of his tether and gripped the end of the oncoming rod, showing superhuman strength as he violently swung it over his head. _

_Nero crashed into the ground and Jessie ripped the DenGasher away, swinging it at Nero as Nero had done earlier. Nero kept dodging, which frustrated Jessie. Jessie just tossed the DenGasher down and then took out the Sword of Eternal Night._

_"Shadow Henshin... RX!"_

_The Shadowmoon Kingstone split in two, changing him to RX Arch-Angel Form. The pace changed and Nero found himself on the defensive, blocking shots from the Sword as best he could. But the defensive was not where Nero was comfortable, so he took out the Climax K-Taros._

_Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu!_

_Nero went to hit the button, but Jessie swung the Sword at Nero, causing the boy to hold up the phone to defend himself. The blade smashed the button._

_Climax Form!_

_As the Climax Form armor attached to him, Nero kicked the Sword away and then kicked Jessie after it. The peach-halves split to form the mask and Nero was right back into the fight. He picked up the DenGasher and moved it to sword mode, the blade reattaching on formation. Jessie fought back, but it was Nero breaking through this time, swatting the Sword in one direction and kicking Jessie in the vulnerable spots._

_Charge and Up!_

_Jessie suddenly jumped up with a charged Sword at the ready. The blades collided and both Riders were shot back from the recoil. Regaining their bearings, Nero & Jessie locked eyes again, tossing their weapons aside._

_Charge and Up!_

_Jessie and Nero both lunged for each other in the Shadow Kick and Boistous Kick attacks, but again, they cancelled each other out and sent one another flying again. Both decided to up the ante. Jessie equipped the Wolf King Saber while Nero placed Alicia's charm over his Den-O Belt._

_Magna Form!_

Augen was stunned by the evolution into Magna Form: he had only ever heard about it from the reports coming out of Skydome City from the infamous Golden Thorn incident, but now he was seeing it with his own eyes. The incident had affected the city so badly that the city itself had been nicknamed 'The Golden Thorn'. Augen watched as both raised their ultimate weapons.

_Both Riders began to fight once more. Jessie charged, causing Nero to lift the Magna DenGasher and defend against the Wolf King Saber._

_Nero batted the Wolf King Saber away and booting Jessie in the gut. __Jessie charged wildly at Nero, with Nero only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Jessie staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Jessie back once more. _

_Showing he was all business, Jessie struck back at Kamen Rider Den-O with a slash from the Wolf King Saber, slashing Nero twice more. The strike sent Nero stunting back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Jessie with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Jessie onto his back. _

_Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Jessie neglecting his weapon-powered assault and changing to merciless hand-to-hand beatings. Nero aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Jessie in the gut with a double slash from his Magna DenGasher. Jessie just responded with another powerful swipe of the Wolf King Saber. _

_Nero went flying backwards, clutching at his smouldering golden armor. He stared at Jessie. __Nero rushed at Jessie again and struck him with the Magna DenGasher repeatedly, before polishing him off with a roundhouse kick to the head. Jessie dropped to the ground and Nero prepared to end it. He took out the Rider Pass and held it over the SetTouch._

_Magna Full Charge!_

_The Magna DenGasher continued to crackle with energy. Nero jumped onto the golden aura traintracks and tossed the Magna DenGasher at Jessie, binding him to his spot like Rod Form's signature attack. Nero then got in kicking position and thrust forward, blasting Jessie hard with the Magna Kick. Jessie dropped both his weapons as he fell through the air and crashed hard into the arena floor, reverting to his human appearance as the crowd began cheering like crazy._

Augen clapped lightly as the battle had come to an end and the result was displayed across the bottom of the screen: Nero Samson had just become the Tournament Kamen Rider World champion after a gruelling competition. All of a sudden, the lights to the lunch-hall were flicked on and Augen was surprised by the myriad of students there with poppers and smiles on their faces. Augen got out of his seat in a shocked hurry.

"WHAT?" Augen yelled as his fellow students cheered in the lunch-hall: a surprise party had been thrown for him. Doug and another man, known as Taichi Kanimaru, stepped forward to hand Augen an envelope. Doug jokingly placed a birthday hat on Augen's head.

"We went to long lengths to get this for you. Michigan, if I remember. A little city known as Saagen. I went to the central building where the belts had been given out at the start of the tournament... its now a place where Kamen Riders begin their journey to the second tournament." Taichi explained.

"_Second _Tournament?" Augen wondered in surprise.

Doug nodded: "Yeah, seems Professor Jack Ryker wants to throw another bash in five years' time. But to get there, the rumour is you've got to graduate from his special school for Riders... an academy of sorts, to be invited... provided you're not one of the Elite 50. Now, the Academy project hasn't got the go-ahead yet... but we met Professor Ryker and told him about you. He was impressed by your records from school and college, so he made a point to reserve a place for you at the entrance exams of the academy he's establishing, _if _it gets the go-ahead. Why don't you open your envelope?"

Shocked by what he just heard, Augen scrambled to open the envelope. He noticed the familiar watermark of Professor Ryker in the corner and unfolded the letter, discarding the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Shinoda,_

_It has come to my attention from your two friends that you were a big fan of the first Tournament Kamen Rider and if so, you are sitting back comfortably watching the finals right now. Your friends also told me about what happened that changed your life forever... and I must say, it's a moving story, one that I will not forget. Nothing is finalized, but deals are in place with loads of investors about beginning an academy for the next generation of Kamen Riders to compete in the second tournament in half a decade's time. The rumour is that it's likely to get the go-ahead and if so, I would be honored to make you the first student I accept into this academy. Your Rider System will be taken care of, if you have not yet already had one made._

_Bright and early, September 15th. If the academy gets the go-ahead, I plan to hold the entrance exams down at the Saagen Town Arena, where it all began._

_Hope to see you there._

_Professor Jack Ryker._

Augen was moved by the gift and group-hugged his two friends.

"I don't know what to say other than thank you... thank you both for this opportunity!" Augen said.

Taichi patted him on the shoulder: "Hey, no problem, kid. We look after our own. And not for nothing, we know this means a lot to you and we want you to do something with your life that's worthwhile. This academy may be that worthwhile thing."

"What about you two? It'll be a bit daunting going on my own... and I haven't even got a Rider System thought out yet!" Augen panicked. Doug smirked: Augen was _always _one to panic.

Doug held up a large file binder: "Prof. Ryker gave us this to start researching for Rider Systems. Anything from Ichigo to Decade and beyond is in here for us to use. So what's say we get started? The lab is going to be free after 5pm anyhow."

Boosted by the encouragement of his two best friends, Augen nodded with a smile and high-fived Taichi.

-xxx-

That afternoon and a few weeks after that, Augen, Taichi & Doug worked tirelessly in building their Rider Systems. Augen had taken the pages of research on the Wyvern & Kivat races straight from the binder. Taichi & Doug both had procured blueprints for USB-like devices known as Gaia Memories from the internet.

The trio went on dangerous excursions, drawing out wyverns hidden in secluded mountains just so Augen could gain a portion of their DNA for his research. The trio tirelessly worked to perfect their systems, using as many resources available to them as possible. Eventually, Augen's work turned into the birth of KageDoran, much to Augen's happiness. Unfortunately, KageDoran was not receptive to his creator at first. The wyvern flew out of the lab, confused about its surroundings and not very good at flying with its wings, with Augen giving chase. Augen followed KageDoran to the river and the wyvern, in its struggle to escape Augen, dropped into the river and almost drowned. But Augen wouldn't let his creation be destroyed that easily, jumping into the river and braving a cold to save KageDoran. The wyvern then finally accepted Augen.

"Augen... san. Pyunpyun. Thank you." Were the wyvern's first grateful words. Augen just smiled back.

The partnership of Augen & KageDoran then began... and so did their friendship. Luckily for Augen, the academy project had been financed and was ready to go.

"Game on." Augen thought as he and his two friends walked up to the exam building.

**Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider - The Kagemarou Trilogy: Enter Kagemarou.**

Kamen Rider Kagemarou was born from the bond between Augen Shinoda and the artificial Wyvern, KageDoran. At the initial entrance examination event, Augen was split up from his friends and took part in the third-to-last match of the exams against a Riotrooper, a Kamen Rider-like power from which an examining officer used. Augen looked around him at his potential schoolmates and the professors watching him. Most of all, he had the godfather of Tournament Kamen Rider, Professor Jack Ryker, enthusiastically watching his performance.

Professor Takeru Muro pushed his glasses up: "This one looks like he has potential."

Professor Markus Frantz nodded in agreement: "Depending on the correct dorm for this one... that potential could be worked upon."

Through KageDoran's Kivat-inherited "Bite" technique, tribal tattoos appeared on Augen's torso and arms in the style of a Kiva-type Rider's stained-glass tattoos. On his waist, the tribals rapidly merged to form the Doran Belt, which housed the Fuestles in Fueslots on each side. Taking KageDoran in hand and lifting him up high, Augen commanded his transformation into the skeleton & dragon-inspired Kagemarou.

Professor Rally tapped Professor Russell Liger on the shoulder: "What do you think of this kid?"

"Until he begins his fight, I have no opinion. The best way to build such an opinion is to watch his every move. Fighting is how we can understand each other." Liger responded, causing Rally to put on a pouty face.

"Always cold as ice, Russ." Rally muttered.

Augen felt the wyvern's incredible powers pulse throughout his veins for the first time. With everyone watching from the sidelines, Augen put his power to work, completely thrashing the Riotrooper with Kagemarou's superior fighting ability. Everyone was taken aback by Augen's brutality.

_"Now, the finisher!"_

Augen's thought preceded his final assault. He took the red-and-black Orichalcos Fuestle from his side Fueslot and placed it in KageDoran's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

Taking the cue from Kiva, Augen ascended into the air and then dropped into a sidekick he had named the "Skull Dragon Break". The Riotrooper was crushed into the ground, painfully reverting back to an examiner. It was safe to say that Augen had passed his test.

Back in the Professors' booth, Ryker turned to his subordinates: "That brutality is befitting a man who has lost his family. He lacks discipline and could end up killing innocents if his rage is not in check. Professor Liger... I am entrusting his education to you."

The professors all looked at Russell, who was unnerved by the announcement. Without saying a word, Liger got out of his seat and made a beeline for the battlefield where Augen had just beaten the examiner. Liger got a chuckle out of the fearful examiner's backing off from Augen. Upon the professor's arrival, Augen stood up straight, scrambling to look sharp in the professor's presence.

"Augen Shinoda Jr., 19 year-old orphan from Shibuya, Japan. I have heard a great many things about you from Professor Ryker. He says you lost both your parents in a house fire. I am truly sorry for your loss... but as it stands now, you have no time for the past anymore. There are several dorms at the academy: Ichigo, Nigo, Riderman, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Blade, Kabuto, Den-O & IXA. Ryker has decreed that you are to be under my wing at the IXA dorm of Hongo Island. Tomorrow, I will see you at Saagen City hydroport bright and early. Punctuation always scores points with me, Shinoda-kun. But don't let that fool you: sob stories don't work with me. My only interest is your Rider education and getting you entry into Tournament Kamen Rider 2. From tomorrow... you are Kamen Rider Kagemarou, proud student of the IXA dorm and of Academy Kamen Rider." Liger explained.

"It would be an honor, sir." Augen replied proudly.

-xxx-

Various thoughts went through Augen Shinoda's head as he sat on the academy ferry heading for Hongo Island, where Academy Kamen Rider had been set up and built upon. He looked down at the freshman's package in front of him, marked with the symbol of Kamen Rider IXA. He remembered the days of the Tournament reports he'd read before he went to bed when he was at college, the day Ray Blazer had ambushed Randall Kalish and made himself known as Kamen Rider IXA, or the various stories on the Golden Thorn incident. Those days made him smile when he had all the reasons in the world to cry.

And his dream was one step closer to becoming a reality, as he stared out his window to see Hongo Island become visible in the distance.

Augen again reached into the thick envelope that was the freshman's package to bring out an iPhone-like device known as the "Rider PDA", something all students would receive upon arrival. The professors at the academy were hoping for it to move past the experimental stage, if feedback from the pupils was positive. Augen gave it a once-over and then placed it back inside the envelope.

About an hour later, the ferry arrived at Hongo Island. Augen stepped off and gathered with the other students around Professor Takeru Muro.

"Welcome to Academy Kamen Rider, students. I'm Professor Takeru Muro, head of the Den-O dorm here at the Academy. As your enrolment packages have confirmed, I am also the vice headmaster here, so you so much as look at me wrong... kiss your friends goodbye, because you won't be lasting much longer here. Now we have that piece of unpleasant business out of the way, what's say I let you discover the academy and its island for yourselves. I will be in the main student hall for a taster lesson. You can't miss it because of its' size on the fifth floor of the academy. Dismissed." Muro explained, before walking off. Most of the students began to scatter, so Augen set about finding his dorm. He was caught up to by Professor Russell Liger.

"Ah, Shinoda-kun. Still finding your way, I see." Liger began.

"Hi, Liger-sempai. I'm just getting used to my new home... the room thing won't be that much different from college, but living on an island will take some adjusting." Augen explained, making eye-contact with his superior. "I'm having trouble understanding the map application on my Rider PDA. I'm trying to find the IXA dorm, sir."

"It's a good thing I'm headed there now, Shinoda-kun. Follow me." Liger responded. The two then headed for the IXA dorm building, heading through Joji Forest to get to their destination. Augen saw that the IXA dorm building was very-well maintained, and spotless in terms of cleanliness. Other IXA dorm students were waiting around, trying to find their rooms. Most of them saw Professor Liger approach, and quickly fell in line. Liger commanded that level of respect and possibly fear.

"Students, head to the main hall of the IXA dorm. I will be there shortly to hand you all your room keys."

-xxx-

After getting acquainted with his dorm on the first day and setting up shop in his new room, where he obtained his golden dorm blazer, Augen awoke bright and early to attend his first class, Mecha, where he would gain tips on building an ally-mecha to use as a Rider. KageDoran nudged him as he moved slowly.

"Pyunpyun! Rise and shine, Augen-san... it's time for class!" KageDoran chirped as Augen got dressed and whipped on his blazer proudly. All set, Augen exited his room and locked it before he hopped the first floor balcony to the ground below. He rushed out of the dorm. Augen felt exihilarated as he swiftly ran through Joji Forest, all the way to the academy's gates, where students from all dorms were filing in for their respective classes.

"Hey, Augen!" A red-haired boy yelled. He wore a black blazer with the Kuuga symbol in gold, signifying he was part of the Kuuga dorm at Academy Kamen Rider. He was with a silver-haired boy, also with a Kuuga dorm jacket on. Augen turned around with a smile: he _recognised _those voices.

"Oh my God! You guys got in too!" Augen said in surprise, running to greet his friends.

Taichi patted Augen on the back: "You think we're going to let you run around all alone when you _clearly _need the guidance of your masters?"

Doug laughed: "Yeah, man. Doesn't help we're in the Kuuga dorm, but at least we can keep an eye on you."

"First class is Mecha. You ready for some fun, Doug?" Augen asked.

Doug nodded: "Yep. Thrown in at the deep end; just the way I like it!"

The three friends shared a high-five all round before they walked into the academy. On their way to class, Augen, Taichi & Doug looked at the photos hanging on the walls, mainly memories of the first Tournament: Nero winning the championship, Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter winning the Sword of Eternal Night at the Castle Crash event, Sky Raider overcoming Hao Wong in the Quarter-Finals, etc. The three friends were mesmerised by the academy's walls.

"Damn, man... so much rich history. We'll make it there when we're done here... and we'll make it together." Taichi vowed. Augen & Doug both nodded and they resumed following the other students into Mecha class. Taichi & Doug launched themselves inside, eager to get everything underway. Augen took one last look at Nero Samson's picture and then turned to follow his friends, but he accidentally knocked into a female student, scattering her books all over the floor.

Augen scrambled to pick them up: "I'm so sorry... I was goofin' off."

He then looked up to see the face of the woman he had knocked over. Augen was immediately taken in by her beauty. Being a gentlemen, Augen gathered her books and then helped her to her feet.

"Augen Shinoda. Sorry for being such a moron." He apologised.

The girl smiled: "It's no problem. Believe me, I've ran into people today who are way more idiotic. I'm Emma Baker of the Kuuga dorm."

She extended her hand and Augen awkwardly shook it with a smile: her English accent pulsed through him, making him even more anxious.

"Thanks for helping me with my books, Shinoda. I'll see you around." Emma finished, taking her books from the speechless freshman before she walked off.

"Anytime." Augen smirked. Then he walked into class, immediately rejoining Doug & Taichi.

Taichi blinked at his friend arriving a few minutes late: "What? You get glued to the floor out in the hall or something?"

"Probably still starstruck. Happens in this place." Doug commented afterwards. The trio then looked sharp at the front of the hall, where Professor Miranda Taylor was standing, placing her papers on her wooden desk before talking to the students.

"Welcome to Mecha class, your first of the day. I'm Professor Taylor, it is a pleasure to see many faces in this room, eager to work. But as its the first day, we aren't even going to think about touching a soldering iron or a toolbox. Today, we're going to get going with a good old-fashioned assignment. As you may notice, a textbook is sitting on your worktop. We will be going through that shortly... but let's start off with some questions. Can anyone tell me that at what date did the ZECT organisation out of Shibuya fold, as a result of Souji Tendou and Arata Kagami's interference with the plan to turn Shibuya into a nest of Worms?" Taylor began.

A student raised his hand: "Sunday 21st of January, 2007, ma'am."

"Correct. Currently, Chief Sergeant Arata Kagami is working for the local Shibuya police force... but as for Souji Tendou, his path is a lot less easier to follow. Alright, class, turn to page 57 of your textbooks and complete the assignment under the title 'ZECT MACHINES'. Pen & paper will be provided shortly." Taylor replied. Back at their workdesk, Doug looked a little concerned by Augen's expressions, knowing the orphaned teen better than anyone.

"Augen, you know you can't really hide how you feel from me... so let me know what's renting space in your head." Doug inquired. Augen, blindsided by Doug's asking and a little nervous, took a gulp.

"...I, uh... bumped into a girl right after you guys walked in. Had to pick up her books for her. I felt bad." Augen replied. Taichi playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ooh, girls, Auggie-chan? One thing at a time, man." Taichi said, unable to contain his smirk.

Augen blushed: "She _was_ quite pretty."

Doug patted him on the shoulder with a smile and then found the page they were to be working from.

-xxx-

Later on, in the hallways, Augen was on his way back to his dorm, saying "See you later" to his two best friends, who promptly began walking in the opposite direction. All of a sudden, he was flanked by three blue-coated students, all bearing the Ichigo symbol of their dorm. They came face-to-face with the young IXA dormer.

"You Augen Shinoda?" The taller bluecoat of the three asked.

"Yeah, why?" Augen wondered as the three Ichigo dormers surrounded him. Without an answer to Augen's question, the shorter Ichigo dormers jumped Augen and began beating him onto the ground. The taller one laughed as the assault happened, taking out a belt and Rider Pass as the shorter ones wound down their attack.

"My name is Maeko Yenma... and you should've known better than to get involved with my girl. Y'see, Emma's my property, goldcoat... which means she's exclusively mine and you should keep your grubby, IXA dorm mitts off my property. But if you want to do something about that, then transform and beat me!" Yenma taunted, clipping the belt to his waist and hitting the button at the side.

"Henshin!" Yenma commanded, swiping the Rider Pass across his belt's SetTouch system.

_Spike Form!_

Yenma transformed into Kamen Rider Splinter. He constructed his viscous SpikeGasher weapon from the four Gasher pieces at both sides of his belt and the blade cracked out into a spiked whip. Augen gingerly got up, feeling the blood dripping its way out of a cut beneath his black eye. Yenma tried to fling the whip of the SpikeGasher at Augen's face, but KageDoran was right there to block it.

"Augen-san! Pyunpyun! Nobody hurts my partner and gets away with it!" KageDoran raged.

_Bite!_

KageDoran flapped his way down to Augen's left hand and bit it, causing the tribal tattoos to resurface on Augen's body. The Doran Belt materialised over the IXA dormer's waist.

"Henshin."

KageDoran slotted into the Doran Belt, transforming Augen into Kamen Rider Kagemarou. The two shorter Ichigo dormers immediately stepped forward, revealing their Rider Systems. One brought forth the Sasword Yaiber and attached the Sasword Zecter to it.

_HENSHIN!_

The student transformed into Kamen Rider Sasword. His cohort brought up a Rider Brace and attached the TheBee Zecter to it.

_HENSHIN!_

This one became Kamen Rider TheBee. They moved in to attack Augen as shocked students looked on, but Doug & Taichi frontflipped in to stop their advances. Taichi pulled out the Solar Driver while Doug retrieved the Lunar Driver from his jacket before they strapped them to their waists, each taking a Gaia Memory in hand.

_Taiyou!_

_Eclipse!_

"Henshin."

"Henshin!"

Both inserted the Memories into their respective Driver's terminal and then flipped the terminal.

_Taiyou!_

_Eclipse!_

Taichi transformed into Kamen Rider Inti while Doug transformed into Kamen Rider Quilla. Taichi gripped his sword and drill combo weapon known as the Solar Divider, which had been sheathed on his back. Doug did the same with his moon-shaped weapon, the Crescent Edge. In response, Sasword & TheBee both flipped switches on their Zecters, causing their outer shell to explode off into the distance, leaving sleeker suits.

_Cast Off! Change Scorpion!_

_Cast Off! Change Wasp!_

The trios paired off. Both Taichi & Sasword paired off. Sasword went for his Rider Slash finisher, but the blast was cancelled out by the searing energy wave emanating from the Solar Divider when Taichi slashed it downwards. Sasword leapt at Taichi but Taichi fell on his back and extended his feet to catch Sasword and send him flying in the other direction.

Flipping back to his feet, Taichi was surprised to see that Sasword had already recovered and was coming with another attack. Without warning, Sasword got on all fours and crawled under Taichi, making him drop his weapon. Sasword then made a bit of distance and shot Taichi again.

Taichi stumbled back when he saw Sasword send an energy blast in his direction. He jumped, tried to flip over and avoid the attack, but the blast hit his legs. Taichi fell to the ground in pain. Sasword rushed over to finish Taichi off.

Big mistake.

Taichi gripped both of his Solar Divider again and slashed Sasword right in the chest. Taichi then jumped to his feet and executed a machine gun-like bicycle kick to Sasword before ejecting the Taiyou Memory from his Solar Driver. He inserted it into the Solar Divider's Maximum Slot.

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

The Solar Divider charged with energy and Taichi prepared to strike one more time. Taichi rushed in headstrong and sliced through Sasword's side with ferociousness that caused the Sasword Zecter to cancel the transformation.

TheBee saw Doug charging in, the tiles of the battlefield being kicked up behind him as he ran. The wasp-based Rider braced himself for the Kuuga dormer, but even he seemed to admit to himself that it would do little to help him. Once Doug was close enough he leapt up into an impressive forward somersault, spinning really fast like a buzzsaw in the air before thrusting out his boots and dropping with a swift Rider Kick to TheBee's chest.

TheBee fell backwards with a devastating thud and Doug landed on his back, but both promptly leapt back up to their feet. Again the two began to battle, but TheBee had the advantage. Doug was able to block the first few blows with his arms and ankles, but finally TheBee managed to get through, executing no more than three destructive double blows to Doug's chest.

Doug crashed to the ground, weakened from the hits. Steadying himself, TheBee was quick to twist his TheBee Zecter's needle into position, thrusting it forward and driving the end into Doug's chest. Then, TheBee hoisted himself up and hit the button on the Zecter.

_Rider Sting!_

With the Eclipse Memory in hand, Doug narrowly sidestepped TheBee's lunge and slammed the Memory into the Crescent Edge.

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

Doug backflipped forward and pulled the Crescent Edge's blade through TheBee's gut in a move known as the Full Moon Collapse. The TheBee Zecter flew off, cancelling the transformation.

"You will learn respect, goldcoat... and the meaning of what's mine is MINE!" Yenma growled as he and Augen prepared to face off, but they wouldn't get the chance.

"That is quite enough!" Professor Liger bellowed, getting the attention of the warring trios. Professor Markus Frantz brought up the rear.

"We do not tolerate violence between students in the hallways where the lives of other students are at risk. Yenma-kun, explain yourself." Liger demanded.

Yenma smirked underneath his helmet: "Just clearing up a little _misunderstanding_, that's all, sir." 

"Bullshit," Taichi exclaimed. "you jumped on Augen with your two cronies."

_"Kuuga dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

"Maybe Shinoda should keep his hands to himself in future... then we wouldn't be having these debates in public." Yenma growled in response.

Sensing the tension, Frantz stepped in: "That's enough, Yenma. You and the Garner Brothers are to return to the Ichigo dorm immediately. If you don't, a detention will be in order!"

Reluctantly, Yenma nodded and detransformed, not taking his piercing gaze off Augen as he and the Garner Brothers followed Frantz out of the building. Liger turned his attention to his own student as Augen, Taichi & Doug all detransformed.

"Augen-kun... you do not exist in the IXA dorm to do something as shameful and stupid as that. I am very disappointed. Regardless of who threw the first punch, you should've been the bigger man. Do not let this happen again." Liger explained.

Augen nodded: "Yes, sir."

Liger walked away and Augen collected Taichi's ticket from the mechanical box on the wall known as the "Swear Jar". He handed the ticket to Taichi, who hastily stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Thanks, guys. Can't think why those punks jumped me." Augen said.

Taichi smirked: "I read up on this Academy. Ichigo dorm is the elitist dorm on the island. Every member of that dorm practically bought their way into the academy. And as much as it looked like he was taking action, I doubt Professor Frantz will actually punish them."

"Don't hesitate to let our PDAs buzz if something like this happens again. We got class, so we'll see you around lunch." Doug concluded, him & Taichi walking away soon after. Augen & KageDoran headed for the other direction, when they bumped into a Japanese student with the Agito symbol on his gold blazer.

"Satoshi Miura, Agito dorm. I watched your fight. I've gotta say you've got some skills. Which is why I'm going to invite you down to the Agito dorm tonight. We're having a special competition: the Eternal Tournament. If you're interested, meet me at the Agito dorm around 8pm tonight and I'll enter you." The student said before swiftly disappearing. His schedule mostly clean, Augen would take the invitation and was led down into the Agito dorm's secret fighting arena by Satoshi, where other Riders were waiting.

"Augen, I want to introduce you to the Agito dorm's Eternal Tournament. This is a single night, elimination tournament here at the Underground Seed. First prize is a briefcase containing a Memory Driver and the Type-1 Eternal Gaia Memory... with a second mysterious briefcase to go along with it. I overheard Yenma ordering the Garner Brothers to acquire those briefcases... seems he has quite the beef with you. So much so that he really doesn't want you getting that prize. Care to divulge why?" Satoshi asked, introducing Augen to the underground arena of the Agito dorm.

"What is it with Yenma? Is he obsessive?" Augen wondered.

"All Ichigo dorm students are either rich, snotty, brash, arrogant or obsessive. Yenma is all of them. And that usually extends to his personal life beyond the Rider form he assumes. Probably why he wants possession of the Eternal Memory." Satoshi explained, pointing to the briefcase that had been briefly opened. Augen got himself a glimpse of the white Gaia Memory and its red Memory Driver before the briefcase was shut once again.

"Anyway, the rules of the Eternal Tournament are as follows: quarters, semis and finals. Once you're eliminated, you're eliminated. No holds barred. Last Rider standing takes the two briefcases. After what I saw with you against Yenma back in that hallway... 'no holds barred' seems like your kinda' shindig." Satoshi continued, causing Augen to smirk. Satoshi walked up to the podium and reiterated the rules, with a couple of other Agito dormers pairing up Riders. Augen took his place among the eight competitors, which also consisted of the Garner Brothers to no surprise.

"The first match will be... Neo Riderman versus Kamen Rider Diablos!"

Augen stood by on the sidelines and watched as Neo Riderman, the resident veteran of the Riderman dorm, lived up to his namesake and used his whip arm to draw Diablos in before switching to his drill arm to finish Diablos off, advancing to the semi-finals.

"And the winner is Neo Riderman!"

The Garner Brothers then both won their matches, increasing the chances of Yenma getting his hands on the Eternal Memory. Now it was time for Augen to step up to the plate.

"The last Quarter-Final match shall be... Kamen Rider Kagemarou versus Kamen Rider Sabat!"

Across from Augen stood a young Nigo dormer, with a Rider Brace fastened to his wrist. The student spoke up: "You piece of worthless trash. I will rip the flesh from your bones!"

He flicked his wrist up, bringing a Zecter to the brace. He twisted it over.

"Henshin."

_HENSHIN! Change, Sabat!_

Kamen Rider Sabat was now present, Kunai Gun in hand. Augen reached out for KageDoran and pushed his head open.

_Bite!_

Augen let the wyvern bite down on his hand, causing the tribal tattoos to appear on Augen's body, leaking all the way down to Augen's waist where they formed the Doran Belt. Augen raised KageDoran high.

"Henshin!"

Augen transformed into Kamen Rider Kagemarou. The bell rang and the fight was on. Augen dodged several slashes from the Kunai Gun as Sabat swung rapidly until he finally slashed Augen across the chest and forced him back, allowing Sabat to viscously throw him into the floor.

"Worthless trash." Sabat repeated, moving in for a ground-and-pound attack but Augen flipped out capoeira style and jump-kicked Sabat directly in the chest. Sabat came back and began to dominate Augen, keeping him on the ground and stomping him.

_"Was I wrong about this kid?" _Satoshi thought to himself as he watched Augen get beaten up.

But Augen knew _he _was the one with the advantage, taking out a Fuestle much like the one Kiva uses to summon Tatsulot.

_Osiris Doran!_

A glittering aura appeared above Augen as did images of dragons used in Kamen Rider past: Dragredder, Dragblacker, Castle Doran, Tatsulot, Powered IXER & Fake Doran. These images converged into a seal on the ground, which glowed for a while before blasting into the sky, where a ferocious crimson dragon appeared. Undeterred, Sabat moved in for the kill, swinging his leg at Augen with his Rider Kick. Unfortunately for the Agito dormer, Augen's completed Mecha class project Osiris Doran got in the way. Augen jumped onto Osiris Doran's back and ascended towards the ceiling before withdrawing one last Fuestle, the Orichalcos Fuestle.

_Wake Up!_

Osiris Doran heard the call as it continued to ascend towards the ceiling. Augen jumped in front of his companion, backflipped and then descended rapidly towards Sabat with his Rider Kick, the Skull Dragon Break. The impact was so strong, it left a crater in the shape of Kagemarou's symbol on the battleground of the arena. Sabat reverted to human form as Augen began to walk away.

"And the winner is Kamen Rider Kagemarou!"

The semi-finals turned out to be a sitout for Augen, as the match which decided his opponent ended up with both Riders injured and unable to compete. So he was all the way to the finals against Nicholas Garner, a.k.a Kamen Rider Sasword, who was going to take pleasure in impeding Augen's path to victory.

"You should've known better than to talk to Yenma's girlfriend, goldcoat. Now he's put me in the position to put you down for overstepping the mark!" Nicholas explained, raising the Sasword Yaiber.

"Is that what this is about? Is Yenma really that pathetic?" Augen replied, brandishing his own sword known as the God Blade.

"It may not surprise you... but he's going to pay me extra for making you suffer, so I'd watch your comments, punk." 

"BEGIN!"

Nicholas lunged forward with the Sasword Yaiber. Augen quickly stepped backwards to avoid each sword attack, before grabbing one of Nicholas' hands and pulling it towards him into a powerful punch. Nicholas landed on his face. Augen's hands quickly grabbed Nicholas' head pulling it down towards his legs, while one of his knees came up at the same time and delivered a powerful knee to the face of Nicholas, Augen quickly followed up with a thrust kick to Nicholas' stomach, sending him flying.

Nicholas quickly recovered, his Sasword Yaiber's blade charging up before it unleashed a powerful sonic slash which sent Augen flying. Augen quickly got back up only to see Nicholas preparing another sonic slash, causing Augen to quickly raise his arms and brace himself for the ensuing impact. This time he managed to prevent himself from being sent flying. Augen reached down and placed the Orichalcos Fuestle in KageDoran's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

A powerful leap sent Augen up and flying at Nicholas, his right leg entended outward in the flying side kick stance, executing the Skull Dragon Break. The attack sent Nicholas flying, causing him to explode out of his Rider armor as Augen landed on the ground.

"And the winner of the tournament and the Eternal prize, Kamen Rider Kagemarou!"

Almost overwhelmed by his victory, Augen took a few breaths before he approached Nicholas: "Tell Yenma that I'm not afraid of him... and I'll be waiting if he wants to fight."

Nicholas gingerly got up and smirked: "Your funeral."

As Nicholas left, Satoshi walked up to Augen with his hand extended: "Nice job."

Augen took the handshake and looked towards his prizes... which weren't there anymore. Nicholas was trying to make off with the briefcases.

"Stop!" Satoshi bellowed, just as a combat knife ripped through Nicholas' blazer and boomeranged into the hands of a white-coated man, who picked up the briefcases and jumped to a balcony.

"Drifter... the Gaia Memory Collector..." Satoshi exclaimed. The white-coated man known as 'Drifter' stood on the balcony and opened the first briefcase to reveal a Lost Driver and the T1 Eternal Memory. Drifter took the Memory in hand and strapped the Driver to his waist.

_Eternal!_

He inserted the Memory into the Lost Driver's terminal: "Henshin!"

Drifter threw open the Driver and found himself bathed in white and red light.

_Eternal!_

Drifter transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal's Red Flare form and armed himself with the combat knife known as the Eternal Edge, dropping from the balcony with the other briefcase in hand. He opened it to reveal 26 Gaia Memories inside and took out one with a blue 'O' symbol on it. He closed the briefcase and slammed the Memory into the Eternal Edge's Maximum Slot.

_Ocean! Maximum Drive!_

Suddenly, the arena was engulfed by a tidal wave and Satoshi & Augen found themselves struggling amongst the water while Drifter made his escape. Augen reached for Satoshi's hand and gripped it, making a difficult move for the arena entrance. But he made it, pulling Satoshi to safety.

"Satoshi, breathe!" Augen panicked as Satoshi struggled to breathe. Augen then looked up to see Kamen Rider Eternal standing on the hill, only this time wearing a cape and the red parts of his armor now blue. Drifter took his leave as Augen attempted to move Satoshi's drenched body.

-xxx-

"How is he, Auggie?" Taichi asked as he & Doug went to see Augen in the medical ward, where Satoshi was resting.

"He took in a lot of water from that Maximum Drive... any more than he'd already swallowed and he'd have drowned." Augen replied, not taking his eyes off Satoshi.

Doug put a hand on Augen's shoulder: "Aug... he's lucky to have a friend like you. If it weren't for you, he'd be dead."

"Hey!"

The trio's attention turned to see Emma Baker, the Kuuga dormer who'd met Augen in the hallway.

"Hey, Emma." Doug greeted.

"Shinoda, right? I heard Maeko & the Garners ambushed you in the hallways." Emma inquired.

"You're Maeko Yenma's girlfriend, right?" Augen asked.

Emma nodded almost embarrassingly: "Yeah, I guess you could say that... but I'm not so sure myself. All he does is treat me like a trophy."

"Then why are you with him?" Taichi wondered.

"It's not easy to escape him. You don't just _leave _Maeko Yenma... he'd kill me first." Emma warned.

"Possessive much? No-one should have to suffer like that. You're too good a person to have to." Augen commented. Emma almost blushed at that, reaching into her bag and handing Augen a flier out of it.

"Party down at the Kuuga dorm in a couple of days. I want you three to be there. Really one of the only times I get to be away from Maeko." Emma explained.

Augen nodded: "I'll have to ask Professor Liger first. He's not a fan of these things."

"Well, I hope you get to come out. And I hope Satoshi makes it back to consciousness. See ya'." Emma concluded, running off.

-xxx-

Augen, Taichi & Doug all scoped out the party, filled to the brim with Kuuga, Agito, Den-O & IXA dorm students having a good time, dancing to some music.

"Been a while since we saw a good party." Doug exclaimed as he smiled at the scene around him.

"We should head back to the college some time. They throw awesome reunions. But I doubt they'll beat this!" Taichi replied. Augen was uninterested by his best friends' comments as he watched the party.

_"Hey, Shinoda, McIntyre, Kanimaru! Up here!"_

The trio turned their heads towards the stairs to see Emma make her entrance. She was in a dress that had Augen mesmerized.

"What do you think?" Emma asked Augen.

Augen nodded: "You're goddamn beautiful."

"After what happened in the hallways, I thought I'd owe you a dance. Come on."

_This fear has me chilled down to the bone_

_And I have been haunted by these things I still have left to say_

_I'm weary of fighting this alone_

_So tired of holding on to strings much better left to fray_

Taichi turned to Doug: "Ya' think Augen's got his sights set?"

Doug intently watched Augen slowdance with Emma: "Whatever happens... after all the shit he's been through... he damn well deserves it."

_And I said_

_Hear me now here and now I'm calling_

_Memories wear me down _

_And this seems so complicated_

_When all I want is just the truth_

"You're pretty good at this. Who taught you?" Emma asked the nervous IXA dormer.

Augen chuckled: "My mom. Kaa-san made sure I was up to par whenever there was a wedding reception or something to that effect."

Emma laughed a little as well: "Well, she definitely didn't raise a scrub."

_I'm wilted and faded after all_

_Too strung out and burnt out to be half the man that I could be_

_I'll never belong inside your world_

_So black out the sun and leave me to play out the same old tragedy_

_"I don't think Yenma's gonna' be too pleased!"_

Emma groaned at the screech of Michael Garner's voice as he burst into the party.

"Dammit, Mike, why can't you just piss off? Maeko needs to understand that I'm a grown woman!" Emma argued.

Michael smirked: "And you need to understand that Yenma didn't buy you that dress so you can act like a cheap whore and go out with the lower dorms' boys behind his back! You're going back to the Ichigo dorm right now!"

Michael grabbed Emma's wrist and attempted to drag her along with him, but Augen thrust forward, clutched Michael's wrist and planted a massive punch directly in the Ichigo dormer's jaw, causing the students around them to exclaim in shock.

"Touch her again... and you'll be picking your jaw up from the floor because it'll be in pieces!" came the threat from Augen. Michael spat blood on the floor and attached the TheBee Zecter to his Rider Brace.

_HENSHIN!_

Michael transformed into TheBee and tossed Augen around like a ragdoll around the dorm in a violent rage. Doug was about to step in when KageDoran zoomed across the room, clipped Michael's visor with his wing and bit Augen's hand.

_Bite!_

"Henshin."

Augen connected KageDoran to the Doran Belt and transformed to fight Michael. Michael flipped the TheBee Zecter upside down.

_Cast Off! Change Wasp!_

The Cast Off knocked Augen back, allowing Michael to quickly gain the advantage, jabbing into Augen's gut repeatedly with the Zecter's needle. Blood dripped from Augen's armor as he was slumped against the wall.

"Augen!" Emma yelled, causing Augen to grab Michael by the wrist before he could jab again, pulled the bully forward and planted a powerful knee strike to the Ichigo dormer's jaw. Augen equipped himself with the God Blade, igniting the blade with his psychic powers.

"Stay away from her... and tell Yenma that too!" Augen growled, gripping the weapon hard and charging at Michael with all he had. Michael tried to strike Augen down with his Zecter needle projectiles, but Augen just blazed through them and slashed Michael across the chest, dragging him outside. Augen withdrew his weapon away from Michael's chest and spinkicked the TheBee Zecter, damaging it, before dropkicking Michael to the ground. He went for the Orichalcos Fuestle, feeding it to KageDoran.

_Wake Up!_

The God Blade blazed with energy and Augen put it to good use, charging past Michael and dragging the God Blade through Michael's side with the Skull Dragon Slash attack. Michael was forced back to human form, where he quickly found himself held up by the scruff of his neck in Augen's fist.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to disgrace my parents by breaking your neck. Beat it... or I'll change my mind!" Augen warned. Desperately not wanting to stare into Kagemarou's omnilens any longer, Michael quickly heeded the warning and ran like his life depended on it.

"Augen... you okay?" Taichi asked in concern. Augen detransformed and made a thumbs-up gesture before passing out on the floor. Emma, Taichi & Doug quickly went to his aid.

-xxx-

"Augen... we're at your room." Emma told the battered IXA dormer as they came to Augen's dorm room. Augen gave her his key so she could open the door and she dumped him on his bed, hoping he would sleep off the damage caused by Michael.

"I hope you feel better in the morning." Emma said, turning to leave, but Augen stood up to stop her by her shoulder.

"I don't want you to go. You go back... Yenma's just going to hurt you." Augen pleaded. "And without me being there, he and those two cronies of his would destroy you."

Emma, feeling uneasy, patted Augen's hand away: "But if I don't go back... he'll just keep making your life a misery and I don't want that to happen, Augen. Look at you, you're a mess... I want to avoid that."

"Why?" Augen asked. "Yenma will just keep coming anyway... and I'll always be there to fight him."

Emma yelled at him: "I can't stand to see you hurt, Augen!"

"Emma..." Augen muttered, before he engaged in a liplock with the girl. "I have a reason for fighting him. Wouldn't you agree?"

Emma backtracked towards the door but suddenly sprang into Augen's arms and continued their kiss.

-xxx-

The next day, Augen woke up after spending the night with Emma, his head feeling dizzy. He noticed that Emma had split, but saw her necklace on his bedside table. Slipping on a clean uniform and his IXA dorm blazer, he placed the necklace into his inside pocket. He grabbed his keys and turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a buzzing inside his pocket, coming from his PDA. He opened up the message.

_Aug,_

_Big trouble. Something happened to Emma. Get your ass down to the Kuuga dorm. Now. The whole disciplinary squad is here._

_Taichi._

Augen went wide-eyed at the mention of Emma's name and bolted from the IXA dorm, hopping onto his Rider Runner and speeding down to the Kuuga dorm. He powered his way through the crowd, standing in-between Taichi & Doug, watching wide-eyed as Emma was getting seen to by medics and the Disciplinary Squad. She had a bloody black-eye, causing Augen to clench his fists hard.

"What happened?" Augen asked through gritted teeth, his anger rising.

"Maeko & the Garners came and flipped her dorm room. It's completely trashed. Don't know how she got her black eye... but I can guess how!" Doug responded, clearly not happy either.

"Where are those snakes?" Augen yelled at Doug.

"Hiding somewhere on the island... the Disciplinary Squad are about to go looking for them. Their academy contracts are about to be terminated." Taichi answered. Augen couldn't take his eyes off Emma, who got dressings for the cut under her eye. Augen's PDA buzzed again and he ripped it out of his pocket.

_Goldcoat,_

_It's time we settled the score. Come to the lighthouse and give me the pleasure of hacking your little scrawny ass apart piece-by-piece! You'll pay for everything!_

_Maeko Yenma a.k.a your murderer._

Augen frowned in uncontrollable anger, looking at Emma once more before he exited through the crowd. Taichi & Doug had followed him, stopping him.

"Out of my way, guys... this is my fight. I'm going to kill that bastard!" Augen insisted.

"You ain't going alone, kid... Yenma ain't going to be alone, so we sure as hell ain't leaving your side!" Doug replied with a thumbs-up.

"Only leave enemies behind." Taichi followed, uttering the trio's mantra and placing his palm out. Doug placed his hand on top and the two looked to Augen. Turning his frown into a smirk, Augen placed his on top as well.

"Only leave our enemies behind... now let's go make Yenma pay!" Augen declared.

-xxx-

_"Such a shame..."_

"Yenma!" Augen barked out as he, Taichi & Doug reached the lighthouse. Yenma smirked and clipped the Splinter Belt to his waist, with Rider Pass in hand.

"She just wouldn't listen..." Yenma muttered with an incredulous sigh, lighting a match. "This place was our love nest... very fitting that I return here to burn it down."

"Maeko-kun! You've been expelled. The Academy Disciplinary Squad will be here any minute to escort you to the boat at the shore." Taichi warned. Yenma had no reaction.

"You attacked a woman and left her with a bloodied, black eye... the expulsion is the least you deserve!" Augen growled some more, causing Yenma to set his eyes on Augen.

He pointed at the IXA dormer, blowing out the match: "You are the reason for all of this. It's your fault I taught her a lesson and it's your fault she will now leave this place. Her father has no doubt contacted the academy; she is to be removed from the academy roster immediately. He will be here tomorrow to pick her up... and it's all your fault! You Kuuga & IXA dormers should've known your place by now!"

"Bullshit!" Augen yelled in response. "Teaching her a lesson? No, you were being abusive and treated her like nothing more than a trophy! She deserves better... and the only way she will get it is if you're gone!"

"And I suppose you're better, you spineless bastard? What a fucking laugh. You've cost me everything, Kagemarou, now I shall take away something that means a lot to you... your life!" Yenma concluded, pressing the button on the Splinter Belt. He swiped over the SetTouch.

_Spike Form!_

Assembling his SpikeGasher, he charged Augen and the two burst through the lighthouse ceiling, to the top of the structure. Taichi & Doug were blindsided by Yenma's loyal cronies the Garner Brothers, already in Rider Form. Taichi narrowly avoided a slash from the Sasword Yaiber and Doug rolled under the sharp needle of the TheBee Zecter. Both took their respective Gaia Memories in hand.

"As expected, the Brothers Grimm come to kiss their boss' ass." Doug joked in disgust.

Taichi smirked: "That whole statement is an insult to the Brothers Grimm."

_Taiyou!_

_Eclipse!_

"Henshin."

"Henshin!"

They loaded up the Solar & Lunar Drivers and pushed open the terminals, transforming into their Rider Forms. Michael growled, thrusting the TheBee Zecter forward and trying several quick jabs, only to be dodged and have his Zecter locked by the Solar Divider.

Taichi then slashed Michael three times across the chest with the Divider before spinning around and giving him a powerful kick to the stomach, sending him to the ground. Doug paired off with Nicholas, pulling out the Crescent Edge and blocking a slash from Nicholas' slash, but his stance was uneven, resulting in the Sasword Yaiber forcing the Crescent Edge down and hitting Doug's chest, forcing him backwards.

Nicholas quickly followed up with a trio of slashes, sending sparks flying with each hit and forcing Doug further backwards. Doug tried to counterattack but this time stepped too far, causing the swing of the Crescent Edge to fall short and miss Nicholas, allowing him to swing his Sasword Yaiber under the Crescent Edge, throwing it over his head to the ground behind him.

Nicholas quickly followed up by slashing the disarmed Doug across the chest with the Yaiber, spinning around with his attack and driving the hilt of the weapon into his stomach, driving Kamen Rider Quilla backwards.

Michael landed a punch with the TheBee Zecter that landed directly on the Solar Driver, causing the Taiyou Memory to spark up and cause pain to Taichi.

_Taiy-Taiy-Taiyou!_

Both Kuuga dormers had to regroup, but the Garners weren't about to let them. Michael hit the button of the TheBee Zecter and Nicholas slammed down the tail of the Sasword Zecter.

_Rider Sting!_

_Rider Slash!_

"Only leave enemies behind." Taichi whispered to his partner, managing to stabilize the surge of energy from the Taiyou Memory. Doug understood the mentioning of their mantra and the two rose up to face their opponents. The Garners charged in to finish them off, but Taichi & Doug both rolled under the weapons and pulled the Gaia Memories from their Drivers, slamming them into the Maximum Slots on their weapons.

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

"Solar Break Limit!" Taichi called out.

"Full Moon Collapse!" Doug followed. Much like the Garners before them, Doug & Taichi charged in and sliced through the Garners' armors, causing the Zecters to flee their owners. The Garners lay defeated. Doug in concern approached his partner and received an electric shock from the unstable Taiyou Memory.

"Don't worry, boss... I'm good." Taichi insisted, ejecting the Taiyou Memory from the Solar Driver and reverting to Taichi.

-xxx-

Yenma had forced Augen to take a little detour to the ground outside the lighthouse, but still had to deal with Augen's rage-filled attack. Augen charged at Yenma, with Yenma only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before a swing of the God Blade struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, Yenma sent Augen flying, following it up with a quick spinning heel kick that managed to force Augen to to the floor.

Augen struck back at Yenma with a slash from the God Blade, slashing Yenma again. The strike sent Yenma staggering back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Augen with a big slash from the SpikeGasher, once again sending Augen backwards. Instantly, the two of them had lunged for one another once more.

Yenma aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Augen in the gut with a knee strike, followed by a bash to the right temple with the SpikeGasher, shattering the side of Augen's helmet. Majorly angered, Augen responded with an angry swipe of the God Blade. Yenma went flying backwards to the floor, clutching at his armor. He stared at Augen, trying to think of his next move. He pushed a button on the SpikeGasher and the blade shot out into a whip-like form, binding Augen in place.

Yenma brought up his Rider Pass with a satisfied chuckle: "Karma can be a real bitch, just like Emma. If she had just listened to me like I had asked, we wouldn't be having this dispute. But I guess being the academy's whore is very appealing to someone like her. She's now damaged goods... and you... you won't be damaged... you'll be _gone_!"

_Full Charge!_

The binds that were the SpikeGasher's blade began to electrocute Augen on the spot, causing Augen to yelp in pain as his body's limits were pushed.

With a sick smile underneath his helmet, Yenma gripped the handle of the SpikeGasher harder: "Now... perish."

An energy blade shot out of the SpikeGasher right before Yenma charged his archenemy, preparing for his final attack known as the End of Days.

"THANK YOU FOR GETTING RID OF MY TROPHY... NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!"

_"SHE IS NOT YOUR TROPHY! SHE'S THE GIRL I LOVE!"_

Augen's roar was heard around the lighthouse. He tore off the whip with his bare hands, sidestepped the End of Days and gripped Yenma around the neck with the whip, causing the abusive Ichigo dormer to drop the SpikeGasher.

"THIS IS FOR EMMA!" Augen yelled, pulling Yenma rapidly towards himself and then planting a knee in Yenma's back. Yenma was tossed across the ground. He took the Orichalcos Fuestle from his Fueslot and placed it in KageDoran's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

"You're finished!" Augen growled, taking to the sky with Osiris Doran before rapidly descending and planting the Skull Dragon Break on Yenma's chest. Augen's boot crushed Yenma into the ground, leaving the Kagemarou symbol crater in the ground. The Splinter Belt malfunctioned and Yenma was forced back to human form, seemingly suffering from internal bleeding. Augen stood back and let KageDoran fly off from the Doran Belt, turning back to human form again.

"Augen-san... let's go home." KageDoran suggested. However, Augen had other ideas: he pushed KageDoran out of the way and booted through the Splinter Belt on Yenma's waist, destroying it. Not satisfied with his victory, Augen began pounding away at Yenma's face with his fists, beating Yenma within an inch of his life. Everything became a massive blur to Augen: Yenma's blood caking his hands, the yells of his best friends to stop his madness...

Eventually, Yenma's battered carcass was carted onto a stretcher while the Garner Brothers were led away by the Disciplinary Squad. Taichi & Doug had managed to calm Augen's brutal rage. Emma, bandaged up, also appeared on the scene. Augen walked up to her and took her hand.

"I told you I'd be there to fight him because of what I'm fighting for." Augen told her. She kissed him and hugged the exhausted goldcoat.

"There's something I need to tell you, Augen. The Disciplinary Squad informed my Dad of what Yenma & the Garners did to me... and he's coming tomorrow to take me home so we can relocate to London. But before I go, I want you to know..."

Augen looked in Emma's eyes.

"I love you, Augen Shinoda."

-xxx-

"I'm sad to see you go, Emma... but I hope you find peace in relocating to England. I'm sorry everything had to work out this way." Augen apologised, walking with Emma across the shore where her father's boat awaited her.

"Quit saying sorry, Auggie... this is not your fault. My Dad doesn't like this place and he never has. It's nothing to do with the fact that I'm with you... it's just my Dad has lost one daughter already. And I don't want him to lose another." Emma explained, but it didn't help Augen's uneasiness.

A tear trickled down Augen's cheek: "Will I... ever see you again?"

Emma wiped the tears with her hand: "Don't be silly. Of course you'll see me again, no matter how long it takes. Augen Shinoda, I love you... but a long-distance relationship won't work. It's high-time you start thinking about yourself and your goals. A Kamen Rider's not my path... but it is definitely yours."

_"Emma, it's time to go!"_

Upon the call of her father's voice, Emma turned her head once and then back again, pulling Augen into their closest embrace before she kissed him. The passion lasted for about five more minutes before Emma's father became irate and ordered her to the boat. Augen, unable to fight his emotions, began crying once more.

"I will never forget you, Emma! Please never forget me!" Augen pleaded.

As she began walking onto the boat, Emma shot Augen a tearful smile: "I never will forget you. Ever, Augen Shinoda."

Taichi & Doug comforted Augen as the boat finally sailed away, with Augen returning Emma's final wave goodbye.

-xxx-

"Come in, Shinoda-kun." Professor Liger said, allowing Augen to enter the hall. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

"Sir... I would know better than to defy you." Augen replied, standing across the field from Liger.

"I would be honored by your words, Shinoda-kun... except this isn't a social meeting. Your fight with Yenma-kun... I am so disappointed, Shinoda-kun. I understand your reasons for challenging him, but your reasons for leaving him a bloody mess afterwards... what were you thinking?" Liger wondered in almost disgust.

"He was an abusive student, Professor... he treated my girlfriend like garbage and hurt her. I wasn't going to let him get expelled without paying for his big mistake." Augen explained, drawing Liger's ire.

"Shinoda-kun, all I can offer is that you were mistaken; you had nothing to be worried about. Relationships are only temporary and offer no real value to your life... they just leave an empty, unfulfilled and heartbroken feeling when they disintegrate. I'm not speaking from experience, however. I have no time for such trivial nonsense. It's definitely not worth someone's life!" Liger berated his student.

"What?" Augen exclaimed, angered by Liger's words: he couldn't believe Liger's emotionless response.

"You're young, charismatic and hungry to be the best Kamen Rider on this island. You do not need a girlfriend for that. It is a trivial distraction... one you don't need." Liger continued. Augen's anger rose again and he actually lunged out to punch Liger, but the Professor jumped away.

Augen straightened himself up: "You heartless prick!"

"It seems you need to be taught a sharp lesson in discipline, my student. Let's battle: take out your rage and anger. I'll soon curb-stomp you into shape." Liger said, placing a familiar belt on his waist: the Ridol.

"Henshin."

Liger transformed into the legendary Kamen Rider X.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!"

Augen became Kamen Rider Kagemarou.

"Now... fight!" Liger encouraged. Augen jumped into the fight. Liger reached down to the Ridol and withdrew its staff, preparing to attack Augen with a weapon-powered assault.

"Throw me a bone here, Shinoda-kun... are you so 'in love' that the concept blinds you to the truth?" Liger calmly yelled, swinging the staff for Augen's legs, only for Augen to frontflip over and strike Liger in the back with a kick. The shot barely dazed Liger, who remained as calm as possible.

"I know that I was right... you're definitely a heartless prick!" Augen growled, assuming his battle stance again. He tried for a flying sidekick, but Liger nonchalantly sidestepped it and struck Augen in the back and chest one after the other. Liger pole-vaulted with the Ridol staff into the air. With momentum, Liger turned and descended upon Augen with a Rider Kick.

"X Kick!" Liger announced, blasting Augen full force into the ground with X-Rider's signature attack. Augen painfully reverted back to human form.

"Shinoda-kun..." Liger began, reverting to human form. "I hope this lesson has opened your eyes. I do not wish for you to become like Yenma-kun or the recently-expelled Kanemura-kun. They disgraced themselves and the very Academy contracts they signed. No need for you to join them. Return to the IXA dorm and think about my words. Class will resume as usual."

These were some of the first of Augen's hardships during his three long years at the Academy... but not the most heartbreaking...

-xxx-

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kanemura Jyunichi... Oni Kamen Rider Kabuki, or... your end, as I like to call myself."

"Taichi-san, Doug-kun! Defend the academy from these Oni! I'll deal with Jyunichi!" Augen yelled out. On their motorcycles, the SolarGenex and the LunarGenex, Taichi & Doug both nodded before driving into the large-scale battle around them. They floored their bikes and let the vehicles slide forward, taking out a pair of Makamou's legs out from under them. Discarding their helmets, Taichi & Doug retrieved their Rider devices from their jackets, along with a Gaia Memory each. Taichi placed his Solar Driver on his waist, with Doug doing likewise with his Lunar Driver, the belts expanding out of the buckles' sides around their waists.

"Henshin!" Taichi commanded, placing the Gaia Memory into the Solar Driver's terminal before twisting it slightly.

_Taiyou!_

Taichi transformed into Kamen Rider Inti.

"Henshin!" Doug called, placing his Memory into the Lunar Driver's terminal and then twisting it slightly.

_Eclipse!_

Doug transformed into Kamen Rider Quilla. Transformed and ready to go, Taichi & Doug rushed in with their personal weapons, swiping and slashing at Makamou & Oni as they went.

Taichi's weapon, the Solar Divider, cut through a Makamou with ease while Doug used his weapon, the Crescent Edge, as a boomerang, beheading several Makamou. Taichi soon found himself in battle with Kamen Rider Danki. Taichi charged, leaping up and sending a airborne slash with the Solar Divider slamming into his enemy's chest. Danki toppled back but went quickly stood back up.

Danki fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Taichi cleared his cobwebs just in time to grab onto Danki's arms and stop him. The pair struggled for control again - but this time Danki had Taichi right where he wanted him. He suddenly grabbed his trumpet gun to shoot across Taichi's arms. Taichi cried out in pain as the mini-inferno did its job, shocking him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back.

Danki did not stop there either, thrusting his trumpet gun forward and sending out more shots in a concentrated stream that promptly hit its target. One of them landed a direct hit on the Taiyou Memory. It crackled for a bit but it didn't slow Taichi down. Taichi was injured but his determination denied him the option of backing down. Quickly bringing out the Solar Divider again he slashed, the damage he inflicted on Danki only minimal but enough to buy him some time to recover.

Danki shot another blast. However, Taichi was smarting from the last attack, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more slashes from the Solar Divider. As the two Riders met again, Danki was quick to land several hard strikes with the trumpet gun. Taichi was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Danki's arm.

Danki lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Taichi's side but Taichi refused to move. He took the pain as he continued to pull back on his opponent's arm. Danki eventually let out a roar that let Taichi know he had the upper hand. The pain in Danki's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his trumpet gun, which is exactly what Taichi had hoped for.

A sharp kick upwards sent the weapon flying out of Danki's hand, and Taichi was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the trumpet gun in midair and descended back down, striking Danki with his own weapon. Danki stumbled back and Taichi flipped open the Solar Divider. He then withdrew the Taiyou Memory from the Solar Driver and inserted it into the weapon, closing it back up.

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

"Solar... Break Limit!" Taichi yelled, taking a superhuman leap into the air as the Solar Divider blazed with flames. Taichi descended swiftly to the floor, stabbing the Divider into the ground hard, causing Danki to become engulfed in a pillar of fire that destroyed him.

Doug was facing Kamen Rider Zanki. And winning.

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

"Full Moon... Collapse!" Doug yelled out, jumping into the sky like Taichi had before him before swinging his arm from side-to-side, sending a crescent-shaped slashblast with his Crescent Edge weapon in Zanki's direction. Zanki was defeated and thrown out of suit. Taichi & Doug regrouped.

"Nice work." Taichi commented. Doug then panicked.

"Taichi! Look out!" He yelled. But it was too late: Taichi was stomped upon by a dying, wayward Makamou. His Taiyou Memory sparked with uncontrollable energy. Doug rolled in with the Crescent Edge to try and get his partner out, but the Makamou's other foot stomped him into the ground as well. Then the Makamou fell to the ground dead, crushing both Doug & Taichi.

"Au-Augen..." Doug muttered in his dying breath. He looked over at Taichi one more time, who had ceased to breathe, before Doug reluctantly decided to let go of his own life.

-xxx-

Augen had defeated Jyunichi Kanemura and sent the Oni Brotherhood packing.

"Taichi-san... Doug-kun! The fight is over! You can come out now!" Augen yelled after his friends. He then saw Marcus Hughes kneeled down on the ground next to a pair of bodies. Immediately, the uneasiness struck Augen like a bad dream. He slowly walked over to the bodies and, to his horror, his worst fear was confirmed.

"They're gone, Augen... a Makamou crushed them to death. I'm so sorry." Marcus explained. Augen, his eyes about to tear up, began walking away, when he encountered Professor Liger.

"You did it, Augen."

"Did what, Professor? The Kuuga dorm is dead because of this war, and I'm the remaining IXA dorm student on this island. It's not a victory. Only a delay if Jyunichi's brotherhood manages to get in again. And my two best friends are dead... I have nothing left to lose now, and that is the most damning thing of all."

Later that night, Augen brought the Genex Machines to the lighthouse, along with Taichi & Doug's intact Rider gear, placing the motorcycles in a secret room of the lighthouse. The day after, his best friends were laid to rest, with Augen placing their Rider gear in their respective caskets before they were closed. After doing so, a tearful Augen walked away, heading towards the ferry that planned to take him home, as it was the end of the first academy year. KageDoran flapped up beside him.

"Augen-san, pyunpyun... why aren't you staying for the funeral?" KageDoran asked.

Augen eyed his partner: "The best way to honor their memories... is to achieve the dream we all shared. I will focus and become the best Kamen Rider on this island, and then graduate to the tournament, where I will win. And that is my ultimate decision."

-xxx-

_**A/N: Movie over! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much, hehe! So yeah I've been going through some hardships lately, so I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like. Gotta' get back to AKR soon and start work on this movie's sequel in the Kagemarou Trilogy. This also brings up the backstories of Augen, Taichi & Doug, along with the first Oni invasion (I kinda' just skimmed through it, but I didn't want it to take the focus in this story). Ooh, also in here are some events that have set up **_**Tournament Kamen Rider 2**_**! Can you guess which?**_

_**Also, quick mention: on my youtube page (DJDiddyDog), I have put up a V-Log. So if you want to see my horrifically-ugly face (and check out the other videos on my channel too), just hit up my youtube page.**_

_**Don't be surprised if I take a break for a bit after this. This was hard work. Laters! Zone Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, jigoku o tanoshimina!**_


End file.
